Human
Unit_rp01.jpg Hi-Dog_Breeder,_Akane.jpg Savage_Destroyer_(Character_Units).jpg Unit_ot20.jpg Unit_kg08.jpg Unit_dp02.jpg Dark_Queen_of_Nightmareland_(Character_Unit).jpg "Human" (ヒューマン Hyūman) is a shared race found in many clans. List of Humans Angel Feather Grade 1 *Lightning Charger Dark Irregulars Trigger *Alice of Nightmareland (Heal) *Cursed Doctor (Heal) *Dark Queen of Nightmareland (Stand) *Dee of Nightmareland (Critical) *Hysteric Shirley (Draw) *Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (Draw) *Medical Specialist, Vincent (Heal) Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Barmaid Grace *Devil in Shadow *Enigmatic Assassin *Greedy Hand Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Hateful Cyclone *Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin *Blade Wing Rodbiss *Blade Wing Tyrwhitt *Closet Balloon *Flag Breaker *Lunatic Masquerade *Rune Weaver *Sweetie Thirteen *Visionary Gemini *Yellow Bolt Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Audios Thunder *Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin *Blade Wing Sykes *Blue Dust *Dum of Nightmareland *Emblem Master *Flying Librarian *Free Traveler *Frog Knight *Gambling Psychokiller *Knife Conductor *Psychic of Dust, Izaya *Red Magma *Story Teller Grade 3 *Blade Wing Reijy *Blade Wing Sullivan *Dark Lord of Abyss *Earth Gunner *Frosty Steeple *King of Masks, Dantarian *Number of Terror *Psychic of Ash, Hadar *Psychic of Storm, Rigil *Queen of Nightmareland, Hartrud *Spread Arson *Wings of Recurrence, Blade Wing Reijy Grade 4 *Casket of Absolute Zero, Rutland Betray *Medical Studies of Extinction, Vincent *Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick *Sorrowful Slice, Lujairus *Wings of Annihilation, Blade Wing Tibold Dimension Police Trigger *Metalborg Operator, Kilika (Stand) *Masked Police, Guunjoe (Draw) *Operator Girl, Erika (Heal) *Operator Girl, Linka (Stand) *Operator Girl, Reika (Stand) Grade 0 *Dimensional Robo Pilot, Matthew *Warrior of Destiny, Dai Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka *Magical Inspector Tolbe *Magical Police Quilt Grade 2 *Masked Police, Grander *Operator Girl, Mika Etranger Trigger *Summer Days at Grand Fest, Try 3 (Critical) Grade 1 *Aisai-chan *Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne *Kanae Kumoi Grade 2 *Aichi Sendou's Auditor, Shunya Ohira *Aisai-chan 2017 *Black DAIGO *Golden Knight, Garo *Kourin Tatsunagi's Auditor, Suzuko Mimori *Legendary Star, DAIGO *Pleasure Stride, Izumi Kitta *Pleasure Stride, Mikoi Sasaki *Pleasure Stride, Sora Tokui *Pleasure Stride, Suzuko Mimori *Ren Suzugamori's Auditor, Toshiyuki Someya *Toshiki Kai's Auditor, Kento Grade 3 *"Man" *"Man who Cannot be Manipulated" Shuichi Tanaka *Blue Dragon Knight, Garo *Classical Folk Dancer *Fire Leon *Golden Knight, Garo Sho *Kidani Baron *Spiderman Grade 4 *Sanctuary Guard DAIGO Genesis Trigger *Drip Witch, Rosemary (Stand) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of Cherries, Poppy (Draw) *Witch of Great Talent, Laurier (Heal) *Wraith Witch, Sorel (Critical) Grade 0 *Black-feathered Witch, Stevia *Witch of Mice, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Battle Maiden, Touka *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Frogs, Melissa *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Witch of Oranges, Valencia *Witch of Peaches, Bellini *Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Grade 2 *Battle Maiden, Kotonoha *Battle Maiden, Renge *Battle Maiden, Senri *Black Snake Witch, Chicory *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Aster, Star *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine *Witch of Grapes, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile *Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon Grade 3 *Battle Maiden, Azusa *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *White Snake Witch, Mint *Witch of Eagles, Fennel *Witch of Pure Star, Anis *Witch of Wolves, Saffron Grade 4 *Sky-dome Battle Maiden, Hanasatsuki *Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier *Witch Queen of Congratulation, Nasturtium *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove Gold Paladin Trigger *Ascendant Liberator, Barbtruc (Critical) *Explorer of Good News (Draw) *Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) *Flashing Glint Knight (Critical) *Greeting Drummer (Stand) *Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie (Stand) *Rustless Knight of Speed Attack (Critical) *Steel Blade Liberator, Alwilla (Critical) *Strike Liberator (Critical) Grade 0 *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Genius Liberator, Waltimell *Grassland Breeze, Sagramore *Holy Squire, Enide *Scarlet Lion Cub, Caria *Spring Breeze Messenger *Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel *Yearning Liberator, Arum *Young Lion Liberator, Romanus Grade 1 *After-glow Liberator, Belinus *Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin *Blackmane Witch *Butterfly Liberator, Korderia *Crimson Lion Beast, Howell *Dawning Knight, Gorboduc *Deathly Silence Liberator, Curdle *Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan *Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus *Flying Sword Liberator, Gorlois *Future Liberator, Llew *Halo Liberator, Mark *Halo Shield, Mark *Holy Mage of the Gale *Jumping Street Knight *Knife Throwing Knight, Maleagant *Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth *Knight of Insolation, Carinus *Knight of Morning Light, Horsa *Knight of Morning Shadow, Kimarcus *Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus *Knight of Passion, Torre *Knight of Red Day, Runo *Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus *Light Formation Liberator, Erdre *Listener of Truth, Dindrane *May Rain Liberator, Bruno *Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue *Player of the Holy Harp, Nimane *Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore *Rebellion Liberator, Polyus *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Sharp Point Liberator, Gold Lancer *Shield Knight of the Clouds *Silver Fang Witch *Starry Skies Liberator, Guinevere *Sunshine Knight, Jeffrey *Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia Grade 2 *Assault Sky Knight *Battle Flag Knight, Laudine *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Blaster Blade Liberator *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blue Skies Liberator, Hengist *Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood *Charging Chariot Knight *Citation Liberator, Heli *Flame Wind Lion, Wonder Ezel *Knight of Autumn Light, Regan *Knight of Dawnlight, Jago *Knight of Daylight, Kinarius *Knight of Far Arrows, Saphir *Knight of New Sun, Catillus *Knight of Oblique Sundown, Radion *Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus *Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius *Knight of Spring's Light, Perimore *Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains *Knight of the Faint Sun, Marcia *Knight of the Remaining Sun, Henrinus *Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis *Law-abiding Knight, Cloten *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Liberator of Silence, Gallatin *Liberator of the Flute, Escrad *Lop Ear Shooter *Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo *Oath Liberator, Aglovale *Overcast Liberator, Geraint *Providence Strategist *Provision Liberator, Caradocus *Regulation Liberator, Aglovale *Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet *Shower Liberator, Trahern *Sword Principle Liberator, Magnus *Taciturn Liberator, Brennius *Unbending Liberator, Keredic *Wing Blader Knight Grade 3 *Awakening Liberator, Freed *Battlefield Storm, Sagramore *Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel *Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival *Fervor Liberator, Cadven *Flash Fang Liberator, Garmore Excel *Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau *Golden Holy Sword, Gurguit *Great Silver Wolf, Garmore *Holy Edge Knight *Imposing Liberator, Danner *Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel *Knight of Afterglow, Gerard *Knight of Compassionate Light, Bradott *Knight of Endurance, Lucan *Knight of the Scorching Sun, Arvirarkus *Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred *Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred *Locus Liberator, Asclepius *Murasame Liberator, Coil *Onslaught Liberator, Maelzion *Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors *Spear-line Liberator, Marius *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis *Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit *Teaching Knight, Hudon *Treasure Liberator, Calogrenant *Twin Blade Liberator, Margaux *Veteran Knight, Danvallo *White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore *Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore Grade 4 *Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel *Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell *Golden Knight of Incandescence, Ebraucus *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore *Golden Knight of Links, Celtis Winner *Holy Sword of Heavenly Law, Gurguit *Master Swordsman of First Light, Gurguit Helios *Sunrise Ray Radiant Sword, Gurguit Kagero Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Ekaterina (Draw) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) *Dragon Dancer, Nilda (Stand) *Dragon Dancer, Tara (Heal) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) *Dragon Knight, Jannat (Critical) *Dragon Knight, Rashid (Critical) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) *Dragon Monk, Kikira (Heal) *Perdition Dancer, Agafia (Heal) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tovare (Critical) *Sanzou Master, Genjo (Heal) Grade 0 *Dragon Knight, Sadegh *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar Grade 1 *Dragon Dancer, Karin *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes *Dragon Dancer, Marcel *Dragon Dancer, Maria *Dragon Knight, Akram *Dragon Knight, Ashgar *Dragon Knight, Fallel *Dragon Knight, Gimel *Dragon Knight, Mafdi *Dragon Knight, Mahmit *Dragon Knight, Monireth *Dragon Knight, Nadel *Dragon Knight, Naim *Dragon Knight, Razer *Dragon Knight, Roia *Dragon Knight, Tahir *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu *Dragon Monk, Shinsen *Dragon Partner, Monica *Escort Dragon Attendant, Reas *Follower, Reas *Perdition Dancer, Anna *Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar Grade 2 *Chain-attack Sutherland *Cross Shot, Garp *Dragon Armored Knight *Dragon Dancer, Arabella *Dragon Knight, Aleph *Dragon Knight, Berger *Dragon Knight, Dalette *Dragon Knight, Imahd *Dragon Knight, Lotf *Dragon Knight, Mbudi *Dragon Knight, Nadim *Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Dragon Knight, Neshat *Dragon Knight, Razer *Dragon Knight, Rulen *Dragon Knight, Shakur *Dragon Knight, Tanaz *Dragon Knight, Ysaar *Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sabha *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev Grade 3 *Dragon Fang Chain-shots, Sutherland *Dragon Knight, Basuit *Dragon Knight, Jaral *Dragon Knight, Morteza *Dragon Knight, Soheil *Perdition Dancer, Eulalia Grade 4 *Divine Dragon Knight, Abd Salam *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud *Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa *Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm Link Joker Grade 3 *Star-vader, Blaster Joker Murakumo Trigger *Fox Tamer, Izuna (Critical) Grade 1 *Stealth Rogue of Silence, Shijimamaru Narukami Trigger *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) *Dragon Dancer, Vianne (Stand) *Exorcist Mage, Lin Lin (Stand) *Heaven Rising Brawler, Yohzen (Critical) *Sacred Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu *Eradicator, Ambitious Dragoon *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Spark Kid Dragoon *Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki *Whistling Arrow Eradicator, Kosanjou *Wildrun Dragoon Grade 1 *Assault Eradicator, Saikei *Baton Brawler, Sogo *Chain-bolt Dragoon *Conquering Eradicator, Dokkasei *Deadly Eradicator, Ouei *Desert Gunner, Raien *Dragon Dancer, Agatha *Dragon Dancer, Agnes *Dragon Dancer, Anastasia *Dragon Dancer, Bernadette *Dragon Dancer, Fatine *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai *Dragon Dancer, Stormy *Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh *Lightning Sword Wielding Exorcist Knight *Machinegun Eradicator, Kantou *Partner Edge Dragoon *Red River Dragoon *Resonance Hammer Wielding Exorcist Knight *Secret Fist Brawler, Kokon *Steel-blooded Eradicator, Shuki *Sturdy Feet Brawler, Tohkon *Summon Lightning Dancing Princess, Anastasia *Wandering Brawler, Teirin Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei *Blood Axe Dragoon *Brightlance Dragoon *Circular Blade of Strong Lightning, Grizel *Desert Gunner, Kojin *Desert Gunner, Shiden *Desert Gunner, Shoran *Double Gun Eradicator, Hakusho *Dragon Dancer, Veronica *Dragon Dancer, Julia *Dragon Monk, Ensei *Heat Blade Dragoon *Jaillock Brawler, Kotenka *Military Brawler, Lisei *Plasma Scimitar Dragoon *Shieldblade Dragoon *Spirited Brawler, Kohkin *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan *Thousand Name Wyvern Knight *Thunder Spear Wielding Exorcist Knight *Thunderstorm Dragoon *Two-sword Eradicator, Koenshak *Violent Brawler, Shuki *Whirlwind Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight *Zoomdive Dragoon Grade 3 *Armed Brawler, Kohiko *Barrage Eradicator, Zion *Blitz-spear Dragoon *Groundbreaking General, Bisham *Jaggy Shot Dragoon *Martial Arts General, Daim *Pole Star Eradicator, Zuitan *Riot General, Gyras *Roaring Thunder Spear, Jalil *Thundering Bow, Zahraa Grade 4 *Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras *True Eradicator, Aconitum Linchu Nova Grappler Trigger *Raizer Crew (Draw) *Three Minutes (Draw) Grade 0 *Raizer Pilot, Huey Grade 1 *Rocket Hammer Man Grade 2 *Bare Knuckle, Arnest *Boomerang Thrower *Cup Bowler *Magical Gambler *Magical Spinner Nubatama Grade 4 *Jinx Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi *Secret Message Stealth Hermit, Abudataishi Oracle Think Tank Trigger *Aqua Witch, NeNe (Draw) *Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka (Stand) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) *Medicinal Miko, Yakushiji (Heal) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) *Paisley Magus (Critical) *Triangle Magus (Draw) Grade 0 *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ikutsu-hikone *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki *Little Witch, LuLu *Refined Prodigy, Asahiko *Semilunar Magus Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Lollipop *Battle Sister, Omelet *Circle Magus *Cone Magus *Crescent Magus *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Kumano-kusubi *Diviner, Kuebiko *Emerald Witch, LaLa *Flourishing Trade, Ebisu *Higher Deity Protecting Official, Amatsu-hikone *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai *Octagon Magus *One Who Gazes at the Truth *Rapport Miko, Nazuna *Ripis Magus *Tetra Magus Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Glace *Battle Sister, Mocha *Briolette Magus *Cuore Magus *Deity Spirit Loyalist, Ame-no-oshiho *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko *Foredoom Miko, Sachi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi *Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha *Miko of the Daybreak Moon, Akizuki *One Advantage Miko, Nanase *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night *Oracle Agent, Royce *Promise Daughter *Rhombus Magus *Rock Witch, GaGa *Stellar Magus Grade 3 *Cylindre Magus *Floral Magus *Hexagonal Magus *Imperial Daughter *Lady Imperial (Manga Only) *Meteor Break Wizard *Miko of the Morning Moon, Haruzuki *Pentagonal Magus *Ring Magus *Rose Red Witch, CooCoo *Scarlet Witch, CoCo *Sky Witch, NaNa Grade 4 *Floral Witch Master, MiMi Pale Moon Trigger *Explode Gentle (Stand) *Hoop Magician (Stand) *Popcorn Boy (Heal) *Prankster Girl of Mirrorland (Stand) *Psycho Magician, Coulthard (Heal) *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Serge (Stand) Grade 0 *Innocent Magician *Smiling Presenter Grade 1 *Cutie Paratrooper *Dagger Magician, Etty *Egg Juggler *Fire Juggler *Hoop Master *Miracle Tumbler, Lance *Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia *Silver Thorn Magician, Colette *Unicycle Tumbler Grade 2 *Card Dealer, Jacqueline *Darkside Princess *Face Magician, Lappin *Magical Boxtreamer *Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens *Star Magician, Elen *Stripping Shadow Grade 3 *Artilleryman *Barking Dragon Tamer *Cracking Beast Tamer *Golden Beast Tamer *Praised Evil Tamer, Mireille *Sword Magician, Sarah Grade 4 *Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana *Chainsaw Megatrick, Furnival *Kinesis Megatrick, Coulthard *Parallel Megatrick, Fairfield Royal Paladin Trigger *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli (Heal) *Blast Knight, Gradaucus (Stand) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) *Dunesand Knight, Radhud (Stand) *Flash Player, Niviane (Heal) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) *Knight of Festival (Stand) *Knight of Flash (Critical) *Knight of Pretty Sword (Heal) *Nova Knight, Llew (Critical) *Painful Blow Knight, Gurgitus (Critical) *Sanctuary of Light, Shooting Ray (Critical) *Siren Seeker, Maris (Stand) Grade 0 *Advance Party Seeker, File *Bravery Seeker, Marc *Composed Seeker, Lucius *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise *Knight of Discipline, Alectos *Knight of Drawn Sword *Resurgent Knight, Stius *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer *Shining Knight, Millius *Starting Legend, Ambrosius Grade 1 *Acute Knight, Paris *Archer of Heaven’s Tower *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Flash Shield, Iseult *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Headwind Knight, Selim *Heaven Arrow Seeker, Lunate *Honest Seeker, Cynric *Knight of Battle Preparation, Porrex *Knight of Benevolence, Kay *Knight of Ceremonies, Pil *Knight of Encouragement, Hallborn *Knight of Friendship, Kay *Knight of Influence, Ornas *Knight of Powercharge *Knight of Pulsation, Starius *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Reform, Ladinas *Knight of Reform, Pir *Knight of Respect, Diotius *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Knight of Shield Bash *Knight of Steel Wing *Knight of the Gale, Hudiplus *Knight of Tomahawk *Knight Squire, Allen *Laurel Knight, Sicilus *Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax *Rainbow-calling Bard *Righteousness Seeker, Gangaren *Rousing Seeker, Aremil *Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Security Knight, Regius *Seeker, Youthful Mage *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Rapier Laura *Swordsman of Light, Junos *Sword of Hope, Richard *Young Pegasus Knight Grade 2 *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot *Agreement Seeker, Menprius *Battle Flag Knight, Constance *Beast Knight, Garmore *Blaster Blade *Blaster Blade (No Ability) *Blaster Blade Seeker *Blaster Blade Spirit *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Champion of Silence, Gallatin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman *Covenant Knight, Randolf *Eagle Knight of the Skies *Energetic Knight, Romus *Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew *Flying Swallow Knight, Claus *Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Heaven Bow Seeker, Morvi *High Dog Breeder, Akane *High Dog Breeder, Seiran *Knight of Ambuscade, Redon *Knight of Cast *Knight of Dedication, Jeanne *Knight of Details, Claudin *Knight of Encouragement, Albion *Knight of Flight, Danius *Knight of Honesty, Carausius *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere *Knight of Refinement, Benizel *Knight of Resilience, Baldus *Knight of Silence, Gallatin *Knight of the Harp, Tristan *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Truth, Gordon *Knight of Twin Sword *Knight of Virtue, Bedivere *Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator *Seeker of Bravery, Ars *Skillful Knight, Jedd *Swordsman of Light, Ahmes *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Axe Grawl *Swordsman of Light, Blaster Javelin Larousse *Transmigration Knight, Brede *Uncompromising Knight, Ideale *Waterback Knight, Le Meace *Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam Grade 3 *Alfred Early *Blaster Blade Burst *Blaster Blade Exceed *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Conspicuous Knight, Concianus *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin *Exculpate the Blaster *Fang of Light, Garmore *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia *Forthright Seeker, Egbert *King of Knights, Alfred *King of Knights, Ezzell *King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell *King of Saint, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (Manga only) *King's Adjutant Knight, Galehaut *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas *Knight of Conviction, Bors *Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse *Knight of Frevor, Hector *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Knight of Greatspear *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile *Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere *Knight of Light Order *Knight of Mastery, Glenus *Knight of Persistence, Fulgenius *Knight of Sincerity *Knight of the Crescent Moon, Gratia *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc *Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv *Luminous Light King of Knights, Alfred Oath *Mace of Pledge, Iasius *Majesty Lord Blaster *Militaristic Knight, Marianus *Model Knight, Orhan *Mystical Hermit *New Style Blaster, Llew *Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain *Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude *Secret Sword Seeker, Vortigern *Splitting Seeker, Brutus *Swordsman of Light, Picos *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon Grade 4 *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *Blazing Sword, Fides *Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver *Divine Knight of Condensed Light, Olbius Avalon *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Divine Knight of Lore, Selfes *Divine Knight of Rainbow Brocade, Clotenus *Divine Knight of Valor, Halbwachs *Golden Knight of Gleaming Fang, Garmore *Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver *Messiahnic Lord Blaster *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile *Vivid Sacred Staff, Andragius Shadow Paladin Trigger *Knight of Craving, Brian (Stand) *Knight of Ironcluster, Craiftine (Stand) *Leaping Knight, Ligan Lumna (Critical) *Tactician of Godly-calculations, Orphe (Draw) Grade 0 *Bassinet Knight, Oscar *Commanding Knight, Gnesa *Crisis Revenger, Fritz *Fractious Knight, Aldan *Frontline Revenger, Claudas *Knight of Craving, Brian *Knight of Meditation, Mac Nessa *Lingering Night Revenger, Conrad *Pedigree Knight, Tigresse *Promising Knight, David Grade 1 *Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint *Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher *Black Chain Spirit Dance Formation, Kahedin *Blaster Javelin *Blitz Knight, Bolfri *Dark Shield, Mac Lir *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir *Dragsaver, Esras *Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad *Knight of Sagacity, Gonvar *Puzzled Owlner, Clothru *Revenger of Vigor, Maur *Self-control Revenger, Rakia *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer *Transient Revenger, Masquerade Grade 2 *Adroit Revenger, Teyrnon *Assist Owlner, Maighneis *Black Chain Flame Dance Formation, Hoel *Blade-proof Knight, Youghal *Blaster Dark *Blaster Dark Revenger *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" *Blaster Dark Spirit *Blaster Rapier *Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint *Cursed Lancer *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu *Darkness Maiden, Macha *Darkness Revenger, Rugos *Dragwizard, Morfessa *Fair Knight, Gwawl *Ferocious Attack Revenger, Dylan *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart *Knight of Brawn, Grosne *Knight of Darkness, Rugos *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade *Knight of Selection, Fergus *Knight of Solemnity, Balberith *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea *Scornful Knight, Gyva *Sweep Owlner, Cethlenn *Triple Dark Armor *Unorthodox Shield, Mac Lir *Witch of Godly-speed, Emel Grade 3 *Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack *Blaster Dark "Diablo" *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid *Knight of Purgatory, Skull Face *Knight of Scramble, Edern *Knight of Serial Blade, Diarmud *Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese *The Dark Dictator *Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer "Diablo" Grade 4 *Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter *Dark Knight, Irgahn Vert Spike Brothers Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac *Dudley Littleroad *Prospective Starkie *Psychic Mel Tachikaze Trigger *Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden (Critical) *Savage Healer (Heal) *Savage Notice (Draw) *Savage Shaman (Heal) Grade 0 *Savage Patriarch Grade 1 *Savage Conjurer *Savage Foxy *Savage Guardian *Savage Heroine *Savage Illuminator *Savage Lancer *Savage Magus *Savage Mystique *Savage Warrior Grade 2 *Ancient Dragon Twin Axe Warrior *Savage Archer *Savage Destroyer *Savage Ranger *Savage Warlock Grade 3 *Savage Head *Savage Hunter *Savage King *Savage Sorcerer *Savage War Chief The Mask Collection Trigger *Albino Monkey Mask (Stand) *Dragon Mask (Critical) *Spider Mask (Draw) *Turtle Mask (Heal) Grade 0 *Baozi Mask Grade 1 *Albino Crow Mask *Boar Mask *Pony Mask *Samurai Mask Grade 2 *Black Crow Mask *Drone Mask *Jaguar Mask Grade 3 *Durian Mask *Kangaroo Mask Grade 4 *Sumo Mask List of Anti-Support Etranger Grade 3 *"Man" Trivia Humans along with insects are the only race found on both Cray and Earth. Category:Human Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Kagerō Category:Tachikaze Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Nova Grappler Category:Dimension Police Category:Gold Paladin Category:Narukami Category:Etranger Category:Angel Feather Category:Link Joker Category:Pale Moon Category:Spike Brothers Category:Race